Y si?
by Yasi Carstairs
Summary: Final alternativo… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tyler no hubiera permanecido en la oficina de su padre en la Torre Norte del World Trade Center?
1. La decision de una vida

**¿...Y si…?**

**Disclaimer: bueno, la película de Remember Me no me pertenece y aunque quisiera R-Pattz tampoco, así que solo escribo esto para distraerme del horrible final de la película que me hizo llorar como una boba y traumarme hasta el final.**

_N.A: Va dedicado a mi amiga Say que vio la película conmigo y me soporto durante mi trauma… al igual que a mi otra Rose que lee todo lo que le digo que escribo… xD. A mis sis Janet, Wendy y Angie a quienes extraño mucho. A todas aquellas que vieron la peli y pensaron que era injusto el final, a todas aquellas que me apoyan y leen mis desvaríos mentales y en especial a todas aquellas personas que perdieron su vida o a un familiar, amigo o conocido durante los fatídicos ataques del 11 de Septiembre de 2001. _

**Capítulo 1: La decisión de una vida**

Tyler no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. La presentación de fotos seguía activa en la computadora de su padre mientras él observaba incrédulo. Ni siquiera recordaba algunas de esas fotografías. Una voz sutil lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Quieres café? – la secretaria de su padre, Janine, le hablaba desde la puerta caminando lentamente con una sonrisa

- ¿Sabías sobre esto? – preguntó Tyler a su vez señalando con un movimiento de cabeza la pantalla del computador de su padre, donde ahora aparecían fotos de él y su hermano Michael luego del cumpleaños número 5 de su hermana menor, Caroline

- ¿Quién crees que escaneo las fotografías? – Respondió Janine con una sonrisa de comprensión, luego volteó a la pantalla donde se veía una imagen de Michael y su guitarra favorita - ¿Qué edad tendría ahora?

- Cumpliría 28 en Mayo – respondió Tyler con voz sofocada al recordar a su hermano

- Esa es una fecha que debería recordar, lo siento – dijo Janine colocando una mano en su hombro.

- No te preocupes… está todo bien. – y así era, porque en el fondo él sentía que ya estaba todo volviendo a su respectivo lugar en su vida.

Tyler se levantó del escritorio de su padre y caminó hasta los grandes ventanales que brindaban una imponente vista. Era algo increíble que desde el piso 100 pudiera verse la ciudad completa y más. Janine sonó su garganta llamando la atención del chico.

- Parece que estás teniendo una batalla interna, Tyler… ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que… la mayor parte de mi vida parecía que… siempre pensé que papá no se preocupaba por nosotros y ahora veo eso y me doy cuenta que todo lo que yo creía que era verdad y… estoy muy confundido.

- Cariño, eso lo puedo ver. Te conozco desde que usabas pañales – Tyler sonrió – y si algo te puedo asegurar es que estabas equivocado, completamente equivocado – Tyler la miró confuso - ¿Crees que no sé cómo te sentías respecto a tu padre? – él bajó la mirada – pero no era así.

- Él siempre nos demostró lo contrario, Janine…

- Lo sé, Tyler. Pero es una forma de autodefensa. Cariño, tu padre tenía la idea de que si los alejaba, ustedes estarían mejor…

- ¿Cómo pudo pensar eso? Es absurdo – Tyler se veía cada vez más confundido

- Tyler, Charles estaba seguro que su cercanía fue lo que ocasionó que tu hermano se quitara la vida. Por eso decidió mantener ese frío muro entre él y ustedes – Janine le explicó suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Eso es ridículo.

- Tú lo piensas así. Pero… ¿Por qué no le das el beneficio de la duda a tu padre?

- Entonces siempre nos ha querido y nos alejaba por miedo a que se repitiera la historia – murmuró Tyler y Janine asintió sonriendo.

Tyler giró la vista de nuevo hacia la ventana pensando en todo lo que Janine le había confiado. Entonces se dio cuenta que si no hubiera visto la presentación de fotos, nunca sabría como su padre realmente se sentía.

- ¿Qué día, no? – la voz de Janine lo sacó de su debate interno.

Miró su reloj, 8:16 am. Su padre debía estar en el camino de regreso. Pero de pronto se sintió asfixiado. Asfixiado por la oficina, asfixiado de estar esperando, asfixiado por estar equivocado todo este tiempo, asfixiado por no poder contarle a nadie que amaba a Ally como jamás pensó querer a alguien. Quería salir de allí lo antes posible. No le importaba si era a la cafetería o a esperar a Caroline en las afueras de la academia. Solo quería dejar esa oficina de inmediato, estaba desesperado.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Tyler? ¿Te sientes bien?

- Quiero salir a tomar aire… Quiero salir de aquí…

- ¿Pero qué tienes?

- No lo sé… ¿Quieres comer un pedazo de pastel conmigo? Serán solo unos minutos… - preguntó Tyler. Por una vez en su vida no quería estar solo.

- Si tu padre llega y no me ve aquí, tendré problemas – explicó Janine suavemente.

- Yo lo arreglo todo con mi padre. Pero por favor no me dejes solo. No quiero estar solo – confesó Tyler bajando la mirada avergonzado.

Janine vio otra vez a ese pequeño chico que se escondía tras su hermano mayor. Ese niño que perdió su inocencia el mismo día que perdió a su hermano. Ese niño lleno de inseguridades y miedos.

- De acuerdo. Vamos por un pastel enorme de chocolate. Y ya me arreglaré yo luego con tu padre.

Tyler sonrió y Janine tomó su bolso y ambos salieron de la oficina. La recepcionista los miró con recelo mientras salían, pero una mirada de Tyler la hizo desistir de hacer cualquier comentario. Janine llegó primero al ascensor y tocó el botón de llamado. Pero enseguida una grabación resonó por los altavoces del pasillo.

"_Los ascensores están bajo labores de mantenimiento. Estarán operando nuevamente en 30 minutos. Disculpen las molestias ocasionadas"_

- Tyler, creo que esto es una mala idea…

- Por favor, Janine, vayamos por las escaleras. No quiero estar atrapado en la oficina de mi padre. Por favor…

- Perderemos todo el tiempo que tenemos antes de que tu padre llegue si tomamos las escaleras… - replicó Janine, pero vio la cara de sufrimiento de Tyler y suspiró resignada – De acuerdo, pero estos se irán – murmuró sacándose sus zapatos altos y haciendo sonreír tenuemente a Tyler.

Ambos decidieron bajar las escaleras. Mientras bajaban iban conversando de muchos temas, incluso del cumpleaños de Caroline y de lo que tenía planeado para ese día. Iban tan distraídos que llegaron al piso 65 sin siquiera notarlo. Hasta que de pronto sintieron como el edificio se estremecía, tanto que tuvieron que sostenerse de la pared para no caer. Tyler miró a todos lados antes de mirar a Janine a los ojos. Ella se veía un poco aterrorizada y supuso que él se veía igual. De repente se escucharon muchos gritos provenientes de distintas partes del edificio y pasos que se acercaban a su posición aceleradamente. Pronto un vendaval de personas pasaron corriendo desesperados por las escaleras. Tyler fue, literalmente, arrastrado por las escaleras entre el montón de personas mientras Janine lo llamaba angustiada. Él no podía controlar su propio cuerpo, ya que las personas básicamente lo dirigían escaleras abajo alejándolo de Janine.

- ¡¿Qué sucede? ¡Suéltenme! – gritaba Tyler una y otra vez

En un momento, Tyler perdió el equilibrio y cayó mientras las personas que corrían le pasaban por encima una y otra vez. Estaba tan adolorido que pronto fue perdiendo el conocimiento mientras susurraba el nombre de Janine una y otra vez.


	2. Como paso todo esto?

**¿...Y si…?**

**Disclaimer: bueno, la película de Remember Me no me pertenece y aunque quisiera R-Pattz tampoco, así que solo escribo esto para distraerme del horrible final de la película que me hizo llorar como una boba y traumarme hasta el final.**

_N.A: Va dedicado a mi amiga Say que vio la película conmigo y me soporto durante mi trauma… al igual que a mi otra Rose que lee todo lo que le digo que escribo… xD. A mis sis Janet, Wendy y Angie a quienes extraño mucho. A todas aquellas que vieron la peli y pensaron que era injusto el final, a todas aquellas que me apoyan y leen mis desvaríos mentales y en especial a todas aquellas personas que perdieron su vida o a un familiar, amigo o conocido durante los fatídicos ataques del 11 de Septiembre de 2001. _

**Capítulo 2: ¿Cómo pasó todo eso?**

Tyler sentía como si su cabeza se estuviera partiendo en dos. Todo su cuerpo dolía demasiado como para pensar coherentemente. Solo podía pensar en el dolor que estaba sintiendo. No podía enfocar la vista una vez abrió los ojos, solo sabía que debía estar pasando algo realmente malo, porque las carreras y los gritos continuaban a su alrededor. Sin embargo, alguien agitaba su mano frente a los ojos entreabiertos de Tyler y este trataba de enfocar la mirada.

- Tyler… cariño… respóndeme… ¿Estás bien? Respóndeme por favor

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? – logró murmurar ignorando lo que sentía

- ¡Oh! Gracias al cielo que estas recobrando el conocimiento. Me tenías muy preocupada. ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Janine? – Tyler logró reconocer la voz que le hablaba - ¿Qué me pasó?

- Primero, lo más importante… ¿Cómo te sientes? – Janine sonaba realmente preocupada

- Como si me hubiese arrollado un camión… ¿Qué pasó?

- Te caíste entre la multitud y te arrollaron. Tyler… tenemos que salir de aquí, rápido… - la voz de Janine tomó un tono apremiante mientras le ayudaba a sentarse contra la pared.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué corre la gente?

- Al parecer algo chocó contra el edificio. No se sabe muy bien que fue, pero algunos dicen que un avión y que fue intencional. Pero tenemos que salir de aquí rápido ¿Ya te sientes mejor como para salir de aquí?

- Sí, creo que si… - Tyler, con un poco de esfuerzo, se puso de pie, apoyando su peso contra la pared y notando también que la temperatura de esta no era la normal, la pared se sentía extrañamente caliente. Sus piernas temblaban y dolían mucho, pero la cara preocupada de Janine lo hizo moverse para salir de allí. Muy dentro de él sabía que la cosa no iba bien. Así que se tragó su dolor y su miedo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras nuevamente. Janine iba a su lado tomándolo de la mano. Caminando a un ritmo moderado, llegaron al piso 40, donde la multitud era más palpable y se encontraban mas aterrorizados. Un gran ruido hizo que todo el mundo se detuviera, inclusive Tyler, que trastabilló un poco y logró recuperar el equilibrio luego de apoyarse en la pared. Janine estaba aterrorizada y a juzgar por la cara de Tyler, él también lo estaba, así que la mujer se tragó su miedo y se acercó a un chico, más o menos de la misma edad del hijo de su jefe, a quien reconoció como uno de los tantos chicos que hacían las entregas de paquetes al edificio. El joven estaba aovillado en una esquina con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras los demás corrían a su alrededor.

- Hola – comenzó Janine y el chico la miró - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Jake… Jake Dawson…

- Hola Jake, me llamo Janine… ¿Sabes qué fue ese ruido que se escuchó antes? – el muchacho asintió ferozmente antes de contestar con un hilo de voz…

- La torre sur… ya no está…

Tyler cerró los ojos pensando que el destino de la torre norte sería igual que el de la torre sur. Todos ellos morirían allí. Y el dejaría sola a Ally, a Aidan… a Caroline. Abrió los ojos y miró a Janine.

- Janine, tenemos que salir de aquí… Rápido antes de que todo se desplome…

Janine asintió y tomó a Jake de la mano para que saliera con ellos. Tyler apretó los labios para que los gemidos de dolor no salieran de su boca, era mejor así. Pero ahora tenía otro problema: el humo se estaba adueñando del espacio, haciendo casi imposible respirar. Sus pulmones estaban llenándose de humo y residuos que venían de los pisos superiores de la torre. Sostuvo firmemente la mano de Janine para no perderla entre el humo y la multitud. Comenzó a toser ferozmente y se prometió a si mismo que si salía de esa no volvería a fumar nunca más. Se dio cuenta que Janine también tosía así que se quitó su camisa de cuadros y se la dio a la mujer que lo miro confusa…

- Para… que lo pongas… en tu nariz… para que puedas… respirar mejor… - aclaró Tyler haciendo un esfuerzo por tomar aire.

Janine le dio las gracias e hizo lo que Tyler le había aconsejado mientras seguían caminando rápidamente. Miró su reloj que marcaba las 10:27 de la mañana. En ese momento debería ir a esperar que Caroline saliera del colegio para ir a la estatua y estar con ella hasta que su madre pasara buscándola. Pero en cambio estaba atrapado sin una salida aparente en una trampa mortal de acero. Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, o lo que sea que estuviera ingresando a sus pulmones, que emitían un ruido molesto cada vez que exhalaba. Janine lo observó.

- ¿Qué pasa, Tyler?

- No puedo… respirar… - se interrumpió un segundo por un ataque de tos – no podremos… salir de… aquí y… dejare… sola a… Caroline… y a… Ally…

- Tyler, no te puedes poner histérico ahora. Tenemos que seguir adelante para salir de aquí y le puedas dar un gran abrazo a tu hermanita.

- No… servirá… de nada… no… podremos… salir…

- ¡Tyler! ¡Ya basta!

Tyler negó con la cabeza frustrado. Una imagen espantosa pasó por su cabeza. La imagen de Ally llorando desconsolada abrazada a su padre. Aidan sentado en el sillón del apartamento que ambos compartían con la mirada perdida mientras unas silenciosas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. La cara de su padre y su madre y la más importante, Caroline sentada en el borde de su cama, sus dibujos estaban rotos y dispersos en el suelo y ella sostenía una hoja. Un retrato de ambos que ya estaba empezando a ponerse borroso por las lagrimas que estaban cayendo de su tierna carita. Tyler gimió y abrió los ojos de nuevo, miró los ojos de Janine y tomó una decisión. Pero apenas abrió la boca para hablar escuchamos un gran estallido en que provenía de los pisos superiores del rascacielos. Tyler enseguida supuso lo peor y estaba en lo cierto, un minuto más tarde, la torre norte del World Trade Center se estaba viniendo abajo. Janine gritó desesperada y Tyler se acercó rápidamente a ella y la abrazó llevándola hacia la pared mientras todo colapsaba a su alrededor.

N.A: Hola! Estoy reescribiendo los caps, sorry por la demora, pero he tenido problemas. Primero mi pc y ahora mi internet… pero lo estoy resolviendo… aquí los dos primeros caps, espero que aunque los reescribi para evitar malentendidos, les gusten y me dejen reviews… Gracias por su apoyo, las quiero mucho… y pronto les traigo mas caps…

Besos… Yasi-Alice Cullen!


	3. El comienzo del final?

**¿...Y si…?**

**Disclaimer: bueno, la película de Remember Me no me pertenece y aunque quisiera R-Pattz tampoco, así que solo escribo esto para distraerme del horrible final de la película que me hizo llorar como una boba y traumarme hasta el final.**

_N.A: Va dedicado a mi amiga Say que vio la película conmigo y me soporto durante mi trauma… al igual que a mi otra Rose que lee todo lo que le digo que escribo… xD. A mis sis Janet, Wendy y Angie a quienes extraño mucho. A todas aquellas que vieron la peli y pensaron que era injusto el final, a todas aquellas que me apoyan y leen mis desvaríos mentales y en especial a todas aquellas personas que perdieron su vida o a un familiar, amigo o conocido durante los fatídicos ataques del 11 de Septiembre de 2001. _

**Capítulo 3: ¿El comienzo del final?**

Caroline estaba esperando ansiosa el final de las clases de ese día. No sabía porque estaba tan ansiosa. Solo quería salir de allí y buscar a su hermano para contarle y que él le respondiera como siempre lo hacía. Pero algo le decía que había algo diferente, ese día sería muy importante para ella. No sabía de qué forma pero sentía que algo malo pasaría. De repente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz exaltada de la directora que exigía a casa alumna a salir de clases enseguida porque sus familiares estaban esperando por ellas. Caroline sintió un sobresalto en su pecho. Esperaba realmente ver la cara de su hermano entre la multitud.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó la profesora, mientras las chicas salían en orden del salón.

- No es bueno hablarlo en frente de las chicas, pero se supone que hubo un atentado terrorista contra las torres gemelas del World Trade Center – contestó la directora en voz baja, pero Caroline al ir caminando a su lado, escuchó perfectamente

- ¿Cómo? ¿Contra el World Trade Center? – cuestionó la pequeña alterada

- No hay de qué preocuparse, cielo, solo las enviaremos a casa y nada habrá pasado…

- No directora, usted no entiende… Mi papá… mi papá trabaja allí… - contestó sobresaltada cuando un recuerdo asaltó su mente. Mientras venía en el auto con su padre, escuchó la conversación de este con Tyler y cuando le decía que lo esperara en su oficina… su oficina en la Torre Norte del WTC – ¡Oh no! Mi hermano… mi hermano también… también… - seguía balbuceando nerviosa por lo que pudiera haberle pasado a su hermano.

Seguramente era una tontería y su hermano estaba esperándola para llevarla a casa de su madre y Les, claro. No esperó a escuchar las posibles soluciones que le daban la profesora y la directora. Salió corriendo hacia donde sus compañeras se encontraban entre sollozos y susurros con sus familiares. Buscó con la mirada pero ni rastro de Tyler o su padre. Comenzó a angustiarse de verdad. Más aun, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se fijo en la figura del nuevo esposo de su madre, Les, esperándola; una vez ella lo vio, él la llamó ansiosamente. Caroline corrió a su encuentro.

- ¿Dónde esta Tyler? – fue lo primero que salió de su boca. No podía ocultar su angustia

- Vamos a casa, Caroline… tu madre nos espera allí junto a tu padre…

- Pero… ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

- Hablamos allá mejor… - eso fue lo que terminó de asegurarle que algo no iba bien, solo esperaba que Tyler estuviera a salvo.

El camino a casa fue en silencio. Los autos avanzaban lentamente por la avenida llena de humo y residuos, a diferencia de un día normal, donde casi ni se podían distinguir los colores de los carros que pasaban a su lado. Llegaron a casa y Caroline corrió hacia la pequeña sala donde su madre siempre tenía las reuniones con su padre y allí los encontró, Charles sosteniendo la figura temblorosa de Diane que sollozaba ruidosamente… los cuadernos de dibujo que Caroline sostenía fueron a parar estrepitosamente al piso.

- Caroline… - susurró su madre, sin saber exactamente como empezar…

- ¿Dónde está Tyler? – siguió preguntando la niña, sabiendo muy en el fondo que algo realmente malo le había pasado a su hermano.

- Mi amor, tenemos que hablar contigo – si esas eran las palabras que confirmaban sus temores. Las mismas que Tyler le había dicho cuando Michael se había quitado la vida hacia ya seis años. No quería escuchar nada, pero justo cuando iba a decirlo, la puerta se abrió de nuevo de forma ruidosa. Ally y Aidan habían llegado corriendo y con salvajes lagrimas inundando sus mejillas.

- Díganme que no es verdad… por favor… - susurró Ally esperanzada.

- Lo siento… es mi culpa… - masculló Charles bajando la mirada…

- Estaba en tu oficina ¿No? – preguntó Caroline tratando de mantener las lágrimas a raya

- Si hija, estaba allí cuando el avión chocó con la torre. – Murmuró Charles con la mirada en el piso mientras se jalaba los cabellos, gesto idéntico al de Tyler – Es mi culpa, yo le dije que me esperara allí. Entre un millón de lugares, tenía que decirle que me esperara allí ¡Es mi culpa!

- Charles… - susurró Diane tratando de calmarlo

- No fue su culpa, Sr. Hawkins. Tyler… el… - Aidan trató de hablar coherentemente pero su dolor lo sobrepasó

Caroline no pudo escuchar mas, corrió escaleras arriba a su cuarto y tiró la puerta. Se lanzó a la cama mientras sus mejillas se inundaban de lágrimas. Era imposible, no podía haberle sucedido nada a su hermano. El era la persona que estaba con ella cuando más lo necesitaba, y ahora simplemente se había ido en un viaje sin regreso. No era justo. Tomó su bolso y sacó de allí el libro de mitología que Tyler le había dado y que ella no podía dejar de leer. También tomó un pequeño álbum de fotografías que siempre tenía con ella y buscó una página en especial en el medio del álbum donde había una foto de ambos abrazados con la playa de fondo. La habían tomado en la semana que Tyler había pasado en la casa de la playa que rentaban por el verano. La fotografía tenía de leyenda unas palabras escritas del puño y letra de su hermano: _"Infinito como las estrellas del cielo. Te Amo Maestro. Tu hermano tonto, Tyler"_ Mas lagrimas afloraron cuando se dio cuenta que todo había acabado para su hermano y de la peor forma. Abrazó el álbum con fuerza, parecía por momentos que quería fundirse con el papel y desaparecer de esa realidad que la atormentaba. Se recostó aun abrazada al álbum y sollozando débilmente. Su almohada quedó inundada de lágrimas pocos minutos después. Unos suaves toques en la puerta la alertaron, y la rubia melena de Ally y los rizos de Aidan aparecieron en la puerta.

- ¿Podemos pasar? – preguntó Aidan mirándola.

- Claro… - murmuró Caroline entre sollozos. Aidan hizo pasar a Ally para después cerrar suavemente la puerta. La rubia se quedó de pie frente a la tabla de dibujos de Caroline mientras Aidan se sentó al lado de Caroline en la cama.

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto el chico luego de un silencio incomodo

- No tienes ni que preguntarlo – susurró Caroline mirando las fotos.

- Siempre me pregunte a donde habían ido a parar esas fotografías.

- Tyler hizo este álbum con las fotos que a él más le gustaban y siempre lo tengo en mi bolso, vaya a donde vaya. Fue como un regalo de cumpleaños el año pasado. Aunque igual me regaló pinturas nuevas con colores mas brillantes, y al álbum le siguió agregando fotos todo el tiempo… - contesto la pequeña aun sollozando

- Se que el lo armo. ¿Quién crees que lo acompaño a buscar todos los materiales? – dijo Aidan con una sonrisa melancolica para luego soltar un suspiro - ¿Sabes que tu padre ya hizo los arreglos para el funeral? – inquirió mirándola a los ojos.

- Lo supuse…

- Es mañana. Tu padre no quiere esperar mucho tiempo después de lo que paso. Además que los oficiales le aseguraron que… - Aidan guardo silencio súbitamente cuando escucho un sollozo proveniente de Ally

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Caroline

- Que… que… donde estaba no hay posibilidades que haya salido con vida de eso… - terminó bajando la mirada. Caroline siguió sollozando en silencio.

- ¿A que hora planearon el funeral? – cuestiono la pequeña mirando a la novia de su hermano a los ojos. Y ella fue la que contesto.

- Al mediodía… no tienes escuela hasta el lunes y tu padre pensó que lo ideal sería hacerlo a esa hora, justo como…

- Como con Michael… lo se… - la pequeña interrumpió a la rubia, volviendo a posar su cabeza en la almohada y quedándose en silencio.

- ¿Qué sucede, Caroline? – pregunto Aidan al ver que la pequeña le daba la espalda.

- Nada… es solo que todo esto me parece un sueño… una horrible pesadilla y no puedo despertarme. No quiero ir al funeral porque eso seria aceptar que el agujero en mi pecho es real y que no hay nada por lo que luchar porque no tengo nada.

- No digas eso, Caroline. Tyler no hubiera querido escucharte hablar asi. El solo quería que tu fueras feliz – dijo Ally seria

- ¡Pero el ya no esta aquí! ¡Y no volverá jamás! – grito Caroline dejando a los dos chicos sorprendidos. Hasta que Aidan tuvo una idea.

- Pequeña saltamontes, no hables asi. ¿Recuerdas lo que Tyler siempre te decía cuando alguno de los dos se alejaba por un tiempo del otro? ¿Lo recuerdas? – Caroline no contesto sino que miro a Aidan a los ojos. El chico sonrio – Te decía que no importaba que no lo estuvieras viendo porque el siempre formaría parte especial de tu corazón y nadie podría sacarlo de alli.

- Es cierto… - dijo la pequeña sollozando

- Ahora que ya aclaramos ese punto, será mejor que duermas un rato para que recuperes energias…

- No creo poder dormir ahora, Aidan…

- No acepto un "no" por respuesta. Ademas, si cantas la canción que tus hermanos te enseñaron cuando eras pequeña y tenias miedo…

- ¿Josephine? – inquirió Caroline

- Si esa… cantemosla…

Ally se sento del otro lado de la cama cuando Caroline se recostó y comenzó a cantar, acompañada por los otros dos…

- Come Josephine, in my flying machine. Going up, she goes! Up she goes!. Balance yourself like a bird on a beam. In the air she goes; there she goes! Up, up, a little bit higher. Oh, my! The moon is on fire. Come Josephine in my flying machine. Going up, all on, "Goodbye".

Las ultimas dos lineas de la cancion las cantaron Aidan y Ally solos, porque Caroline habia caido en el mundo de morfeo.

N.A: Hola! Estoy reescribiendo los caps, sorry por la demora, pero he tenido problemas. Primero mi pc y ahora mi internet… pero lo estoy resolviendo… aquí el tercer cap, la canción del final es la que canta Rose de la peli "Titanic" me encanta asi que la puse. Gracias por su apoyo, las quiero mucho… y pronto les traigo mas caps…

Besos… Yasi-Alice Cullen!


	4. El comienzo del final? Tyler's

**¿...Y si…?**

**Disclaimer: bueno, la película de Remember Me no me pertenece y aunque quisiera R-Pattz tampoco, así que solo escribo esto para distraerme del horrible final de la película que me hizo llorar como una boba y traumarme hasta el final.**

_N.A: Va dedicado a mi amiga Say que vio la película conmigo y me soporto durante mi trauma… al igual que a mi otra Rose que lee todo lo que le digo que escribo… xD. A mis sis Janet, Wendy y Angie a quienes extraño mucho. A todas aquellas que vieron la peli y pensaron que era injusto el final, a todas aquellas que me apoyan y leen mis desvaríos mentales y en especial a todas aquellas personas que perdieron su vida o a un familiar, amigo o conocido durante los fatídicos ataques del 11 de Septiembre de 2001. _

**Capítulo 4: ¿El comienzo del final?**

Humo y escombros flotaban en la superficie cuando abrió los ojos. No recordaba lo que había sucedido. Tosió muy fuerte y un dolor increíblemente insoportable recorrió todo su cuerpo provocando un gemido de dolor. Estaba tratando de enfocar su mirada en la oscuridad pero era prácticamente imposible. Pronto, las imágenes transitaron su memoria una y otra vez. La oficina de su padre, la voz del ascensor, la gente corriendo, el avión, el humo, el colapso de la torre sur, el chico que estaba aovillado en la esquina de nombre Jake Dawson, él empujando a Janine hacia la pared cuando la torre norte colapso… ¡Janine! Trató de llamarla pero no podía alzar la voz sin que la tos lo atacara.

- ¿Tyler? ¿Estás despierto? – la voz de Janine lo hizo suspirar de alivio.

- Si… estoy despierto… ¿Dónde estás, Janine? – preguntó en un murmullo, ya que su voz no daba para más, pero supo que de alguna manera, Janine lo había escuchado.

- Junto a ti, cielo… aquí estoy – contestó la mujer estirándose un poco para alcanzar la mano izquierda del chico – no te muevas mucho, por favor, no sé si esto que tenemos encima sea seguro o pueda desplomarse por el movimiento – Janine escuchó suspirar de nuevo a Tyler, pero esta vez iba acompañado de un pequeño gemido de dolor - ¿estás bien?

- No lo sé… me duele todo el cuerpo y no quiero moverme, aunque estoy seguro que no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera – se interrumpió por un ataque de tos, luego continuó – y siento como si estuviera en un sueño, un horrible sueño… ¿Tu cómo estás?

- Te mentiría si te dijera que perfectamente pero no me quejo. Podría ser peor – contestó la mujer con voz resignada

- Si, podría – los dos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Tyler pensó en algo - ¿Dónde está Jake?

- No lo sé. En el momento en el que todo se vino abajo, soltó mi mano pero lo he estado llamando desde que desperté y no he tenido respuesta.

- Estará bien, ya lo verás Janine – él mismo quería convencerse de esas palabras, pero realmente no sabía si algo iba a terminar bien después de todo.

- ¿Puedes moverte, Tyler? – cuestionó Janine con la voz no más alta que un suspiro.

- No. Estoy atrapado bajo un montón de porquería pero además no creo que deba. – respondió Tyler sintiendo como el dolor iba en aumento. Ya casi no podía sentir nada más que dolor. El polvo se arremolinaba en el espacio a su alrededor que le provocaba una tos muy fuerte que solo hacía que el dolor se incrementara. Se hizo la promesa de no volver a tocar un cigarrillo en su vida si salía de esta.

- Tyler, tienes que mantenerte despierto…

- El dolor es insoportable, Janine. Solo quiero descansar…

- Lo sé, cariño. Pero debes mantenerte despierto por ahora. – la voz de Janine aunque era dulce, mantenía su tono apremiante. Tyler no respondió, ya no soportaba el dolor, además de la incertidumbre que lo rodeaba al no saber si lograría salir de allí y volver a ver a su hermanita, a su mejor amigo y a Ally. Ally… esa misma mañana al salir le había dicho "Te amo" y le había dicho que regresaría. Se lo había prometido y ahora no estaba seguro de poder cumplir esa promesa. No podía ver más allá de los escombros que le impedían moverse. Trató de impulsarse hacia arriba para liberar un poco sus piernas pero el dolor incrementó aun más, por lo que soltó un pequeño aullido de dolor y la oscuridad lo devoró poco a poco escuchando a lo lejos la voz de Janine diciendo su nombre.

_**© ¸ . · . ¸¸.·'´¯¯`'· ¬¬:[¬¬ °°[¬***¬]° ¬¬:[¬¬ ¸ . · . ¸¸.·'´¯¯`'·©**_

La brisa corría salvaje por las áreas aledañas al cementerio de Nueva York, la familia Hawkins esperaba que terminaran de colocar la nueva lápida que estaría allí para conmemorar la vida de Tyler. Caroline estaba en medio de sus padres, con Les al lado izquierdo de su madre. La pequeña buscó con la mirada a la novia de su hermano y al mejor amigo de estos pero no los encontró, por lo que regresó la vista al frente, y leyó para sí misma las simples pero expresivas palabras que estaban grabadas en la lápida.

_**Tyler Keats Hawkins**_

_**22.07.1979 – 11.09.2001**_

_**Amado hijo y hermano…**_

_**Nunca te olvidaremos.**_

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Su hermano, el que le había prometido que nunca la abandonaría, pero que ya no estaba con ella. Al menos físicamente, porque ella estaba segura que siempre estaría presente en su corazón. La lápida estaba justo al lado de la de su otro hermano, Michael. Ahora estaba sola, no tenía a sus hermanos con ella, y no estarían más. Tenía que acostumbrarse a ese sentimiento, pero era muy difícil. Su padre se acercó a ella y se puso a su altura para hablarle al oído.

- ¿Caroline? Ya es tiempo de ir a casa…

- Quiero quedarme un poco más… por favor papá…

- No cariño, no puedes quedarte aquí sola. Tu madre y Les regresan a casa, y tienes que regresar con ellos o conmigo.

- Pero…

- Yo la cuido, señor Hawkins… yo luego la llevo a casa… - interrumpió Ally entrando al cementerio tomando el brazo de Aidan

- Ally ¿estás segura que puedes llevarla luego?

- Si, no se preocupe, Ally y yo la llevamos luego… es una promesa – intervino Aidan con una tímida sonrisa.

- De acuerdo… pórtate bien entonces, Caroline… - se despidió Charles dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a la pequeña y partió a su auto con Diane y Les haciendo lo propio.

Caroline se giró de nuevo hacia donde reposaban las lápidas de sus hermanos y susurró un "gracias". Luego caminó hasta estar a unos centímetros de las lápidas y se sentó justo en el centro encarándolas. Supuso que ese debía ser su lugar ahora. El único lugar donde sus hermanos estarían junto a ella. Sintió como los otros 2 chicos se situaban a sus lados.

- Gracias por dejar que me quedara con ustedes. Sé que tal vez querían estar a solas con… aquí – corrigió la pequeña cuando iba a decir "estar a solas con mi hermano" pero simplemente no podía decirlo.

- No pensábamos encontrarte aquí, para ser honestos. – contestó Ally arrodillándose a su lado en frente de la lápida de Tyler.

- Pensé seriamente no venir, pero al final decidí hacerlo. Me di cuenta que si no lo hacía, me iba a arrepentir después, y además, ya es hora de aceptar la realidad. La dura realidad…

- ¿Y cuál es esa realidad según tú, Caroline? – cuestionó Aidan haciendo lo mismo que Ally pero del otro lado, frente a la lápida de Michael.

- Que Tyler se ha ido. No quería aceptarlo, porque eso lo hacía real. Pero no lo hacía más real de lo que ya era. Tyler se fue y me dejó aquí sola…

- No estás sola, Caroline. Tienes a tus padres, a Les, y nos tienes a nosotros. Nunca te dejaremos sola. Eso tenlo por seguro – afirmó Ally con una tímida sonrisa.

- Gracias…

- Por cierto, pequeña saltamontes – introdujo Aidan mirándola fijamente – sé que tu cumpleaños se acerca… ¿Qué piensas hacer ese día?

- Nada…

- ¿Cómo que nada? Caroline, no todos los días es tu cumpleaños…

- Si, Aidan, pero esta vez no tengo nada que celebrar. No quiero celebrar, porque por dentro siento una tristeza enorme que no me deja respirar. No quiero tener un cumpleaños. No sin Tyler.

- Oh… - fue lo único que pudo decir Ally antes de que sus mejillas estuvieran inundadas de lágrimas.

- Lo siento, pero yo ya tengo tu regalo y no puedo devolverlo. Así que tú decides que hacemos ¿Te lo doy ahora, o el día de tu cumpleaños? – presionó Aidan mirándola

- Pero acabo de decir que…

- Sé lo que dijiste pero yo no puedo devolver mi regalo porque no lo compré… ¿Te lo doy ahora? Así no sería regalo de cumpleaños… al menos no técnicamente.

- De acuerdo – susurró derrotada. Sabía que Aidan era el mejor amigo de su hermano porque ambos eran igual de cabeza dura y no se dejaría vencer en eso.

- Bueno… toma. – le dio una caja de terciopelo verde esmeralda. Caroline miró la caja como si fuera algo salido de otro planeta. Sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo con ella y la abrió lentamente. Aidan soltó una pequeña risita al ver la cara de confusión de la chica al ver su álbum de fotos dentro de la caja.

- ¿Mi álbum? ¿Me vuelves a regalar mi álbum?

- No, pequeña saltamontes… ¿Qué tal si revisas el álbum?

Caroline no preguntó nada más. Sólo hojeó el álbum hasta llegar a las páginas que sabía que estaban en blanco. Encontró un montón de fotografías nuevas de momentos que su hermano había pasado con Ally y Aidan en los últimos meses. Pero en la última página encontró una pequeña notita escrita del puño y letra de su hermano que decía: _"Maestro, siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa si me recuerdas que mi aliento huele a Listerine y cerveza o la distancia que llegue a separarnos. Porque nadie puede separar a las personas que se quieren. Te amo, Maestro. Tu hermano tonto, Tyler"._El marco de la nota estaba formado por guitarras y corazones y en las esquinas estaban las letras _"T&C"_grabadas. Caroline comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente y cuando subió la mirada sus ojos estaban completamente llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿No te gustó? – cuestionó preocupado Aidan ante el silencio de la pequeña.

- No, al contrario Aidan, me encantó… Muchas gracias de verdad…

- Tranquila, solo recordé las noches que pasé al lado de Tyler ayudándolo a perfeccionar tu álbum para tu pasado cumpleaños y pensé que no te molestaría que agregara unas fotos más. Esa nota era para este cumpleaños. La había escrito antes para luego incluirla en tu regalo.

- No me importa… gracias… es genial, Aidan

- De nada pequeña… ahora tengo que llevarte a casa… vamos, ven… ¿Vienes, Ally? – preguntó al no ver a la chica moverse de su lugar cerca de la lápida de Tyler.

- Adelántense, en seguida voy…

- Bien… - Aidan tomó a Caroline de la mano y la alejó del sitio, dejando a Ally completamente sola.

Ally miró como se alejaban los dos antes de volver su mirada a la lápida de su amado Tyler. El día anterior había sido tan feliz cuando él le había dicho "Te amo" y ahora no lo oiría más de sus labios. No podía creerlo y sinceramente no quería aceptarlo. Prefería creer que todo esto era una pesadilla y que despertaría al lado de Tyler en su apartamento. Pero sabía que no era así. Rápidamente se dispuso a decir lo que quería decir antes que se hiciera más tarde.

- Tyler, no sabes cuánto me duele este repentino adiós. No quiero creer que todo esto en verdad pasó. Pero sé que desgraciadamente ya no estás conmigo y eso duele como nada. Pero te juro que seré fuerte y que cuidaré a tu hermana como tú lo habrías hecho. Y me aseguraré que tenga un cumpleaños muy especial, tal y como tú querías. Te amo y siempre te amaré no importa lo que pase. Y algún día te volveré a encontrar y te amaré como nunca antes. Te amo Tyler.

Y con unas cuantas lágrimas más, y luego de darle un beso a la lápida de su amor, se levantó y salió corriendo para alcanzar a Aidan y Caroline…

_**© ¸ . · . ¸¸.·'´¯¯`'· ¬¬:[¬¬ °°[¬***¬]° ¬¬:[¬¬ ¸ . · . ¸¸.·'´¯¯`'·©**_

_**N.A: Bueno, aquí volví yo con otro capítulo. Ya sé que tarde horrores y lo siento mucho… ojala me disculpen y aun quieran leer esta historia. Muchas gracias por los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos, me encanta ver cuando mi bandeja de correo está llena de notificaciones de FF. Para cualquiera que quiera tener comunicación conmigo, dejare mi cuenta de email y de Facebook y Twitter en mi perfil, para si quieren agregarme, solo digan que son de FF. Allí avisare cuando actualizare esta historia, aunque ya tengo unos cuantos capítulos escritos y que solo falta su revisión.**_

_**Besos y muchas gracias por su apoyo. ¡Feliz Navidad!**_

_**Yasi-Alice Cullen!**_


	5. La bienvenida a lo inevitable

**¿...Y si…?**

**Disclaimer: bueno, la película de Remember Me no me pertenece y aunque quisiera R-Pattz tampoco, así que solo escribo esto para distraerme del horrible final de la película que me hizo llorar como una boba y traumarme hasta el final.**

_N.A: Va dedicado a mi amiga Say que vio la película conmigo y me soporto durante mi trauma… al igual que a mi otra Rose que lee todo lo que le digo que escribo… xD. A mis sis Janet, Wendy y Angie a quienes extraño mucho. A todas aquellas que vieron la peli y pensaron que era injusto el final, a todas aquellas que me apoyan y leen mis desvaríos mentales y en especial a todas aquellas personas que perdieron su vida o a un familiar, amigo o conocido durante los fatídicos ataques del 11 de Septiembre de 2001. _

**Capítulo 5: La bienvenida a lo inevitable.**

Tyler trató de enfocar la mirada nuevamente, pero todo se lo impedía, comenzando por el dolor insoportable que se abría paso en su cuerpo hasta el punto de no poder más, además de sentir que algo le aprisionaba el pecho haciéndole difícil la tarea de respirar. De pronto recordó todo lo que había pasado y dónde se encontraba, un apretón cariñoso en su mano le hizo recordar que tampoco estaba solo.

- ¿Tyler? ¿Cariño, estás despierto? – la voz de Janine lo distrajo por un momento mientras percibía una nota de pánico en la voz de la mujer

- Si, lo estoy… al menos eso creo…

- ¡Gracias al cielo! Por un momento pensé… pensé… no importa lo que pensé, pero por favor Tyler intenta no volver a dormirte… me diste un buen susto…

- Lo siento… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? – cuestionó el chico en un susurro cargado de dolor.

- No lo sé con exactitud pero pudo haber sido mucho tiempo porque cuando te dormiste casi no podía escuchar nada del ruido de afuera, y ahora el ruido es insoportable, así que me atrevo a imaginar que fueron unas doce o quince horas más o menos.

- Wow… tanto tiempo ¿huh? – comentó Tyler sin querer rendirse de nuevo a la oscuridad tan placentera que le daba la bienvenida. Sabía que si cerraba los ojos, muy probablemente no los abriría más. Janine también lo sabía.

- Tyler, en serio tienes que quedarte despierto, no puedes volver a dormirte. No ahora. Si te duermes dejarás de luchar, ¿te rendirás ahora? No puedes rendirte después de todo lo que has logrado. No puedes rendirte ahora, Tyler. – suplicó Janine sollozando

- Estoy muy cansado Janine… no puedo quedarme despierto… quiero descansar un rato para alejar el dolor… lo siento mucho…

- Lo sé, cariño… pero debes intentarlo… vamos, hazlo por… por tu madre, tu padre, tu mejor amigo… ¿Cómo es que se llama?

- Aidan… el tarado de Aidan…

- Exacto, Aidan… Ally y Caroline… todos ellos son parte de tu vida y tienes que sobrevivir para que puedas seguir estando en su vida. Imagínate lo que sufrirá Ally si dejas de luchar ahora… ¿y Caroline? Ella ya perdió un hermano… no puede perder otro…

- Caroline…

- Si Caroline… vamos Tyler, no puedes dejar Caroline ahora… y menos tan cerca de su cumpleaños…

- El cumpleaños de Caroline – susurro Tyler

- Supe que tenías organizado casi todo el día con actividades ¿no?

- Si, empezaríamos llevándole flores a Michael, después iríamos a comer por allí para después llevarla a todos los museos y exhibiciones de arte hasta que me pusiera azul del aburrimiento, incluido el museo de historia natural, aunque le aseguré que no era tan genial como lo pintaban en la peli (1). Y luego iríamos a comer unos helados al Central Park. Así ella podría dibujar todo lo que quisiera – Tyler suspiró – no quiero que Caroline sufra…

- Lo sé, cariño. Por eso no debes dejar de luchar. Has sido muy fuerte y valiente pero no debes rendirte ahora. ¿Qué hay de Ally?

- Quería contarte sobre ella antes que todo esto pasara. Le dije que la amaba antes de salir hacia acá.

- ¡Eso es genial! ¿Ella que te dijo?

- Que también me amaba

- ¡Estupendo! ¡Me alegro por ustedes! Mereces a alguien que te quiera de verdad, Tyler – dijo Janine emocionada, pero Tyler no respondió - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tyler?

- No es justo para ella. Ojalá no me amara…

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Tyler?

- De que es mejor que no me amara. Así no sufriría cuando nadie me encuentre aquí abajo…

- ¡Claro que nos encontrarán, Tyler!

- ¡No hay seguridad de nada! No hay siquiera esperanzas de nada Janine. Ya perdí todas las esperanzas y todas las ganas de luchar…

- No… ¡Tyler!

Pero Tyler ya estaba cerrando los ojos. Antes de cerrarlos completamente vio un destello de luz brillante directo en su cara, pero no pudo hacer nada más.

_**© ¸ . · . ¸¸.·'´¯¯`'· ¬¬:[¬¬ °°[¬***¬]° ¬¬:[¬¬ ¸ . · . ¸¸.·'´¯¯`'·©**_

Tyler abrió los ojos y vio todo blanco. Parpadeó rápidamente antes de restregarse la cara con la mano. Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba en los escombros de las Torres Gemelas. Estaba en un lugar diferente… un lugar donde no había dolor. Una gran sala blanca con dos puertas a cada lado. Dos puertas iguales. Tyler se detuvo en medio de la sala confundido, mirando alternadamente las puertas hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro y una voz extrañamente familiar se dirigió a él.

- Tanto tiempo sin verte, hermano…

- ¿Michael?

- Sip… hola Tyler… - Tyler se giró y lo vio allí de pie a su lado. Vestía con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones del mismo color. Tyler enarcó una ceja al verlo – No lo digas… ya lo sé… pero donde estoy no puedo vestir de negro, está prohibido. Así que aquí me ves, enteramente de blanco. ¿Cómo has estado Tyler?

- Extrañándote a cada minuto que pasa… - Michael miró al suelo - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Fue un momento de frustración. Estaba harto de todo en mi vida. Pero no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Y más del hecho de que tú me encontraras. Nunca quise hacerte sufrir, ni a Cari…

- Lo sé… ya estamos mejor…

- Claro, porque Caroline casi no me recuerda…

- Era muy pequeña…

- Lo sé

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras se miraban. Hasta que Tyler hizo la pregunta que su hermano estaba esperando…

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no estoy en el WTC?

- Pensé que no lo preguntarías… ¿Qué recuerdas de lo que pasó, Tyler?

- Todo… El humo, las torres desplomándose, Janine y Jack Dawson, el insoportable dolor. Y al final una luz brillante. Luego desperté aquí.

- Bueno, yo estoy aquí para hablarte de esa luz. Eso tiene 2 opciones, Tyler. Como este salón tiene 2 puertas. Pero es _tu _decisión cuál tomar.

- ¿Decisión? ¿De cuál decisión me hablas?

- Ok, una puerta te lleva de regreso al lugar de dónde vienes y la otra permite que te quedes conmigo.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, es tu decisión. Te quedas conmigo aquí o vuelves allá con Caroline… todo depende de lo que tu decidas.

- No lo sé…

- Piénsalo. Pero tienes que saber que mientras más tardes aquí, mas tarde regresaras si eso es lo que decides… - Tyler abrió la boca sorprendido - ¿Increíble, no?

Tyler asintió pero se puso a pensar en que decisión tomaría. Si bien había extrañado enormemente a Michael, sabía que, si elegía quedarse con él, extrañaría a Caroline, Ally y Aidan. Estaba muy confundido y no sabría qué decisión sería la correcta. Miró a Michael…

- ¿No se supone que deberías ayudarme? – Michael soltó una carcajada

- Solo tenía que darte las opciones, lo que ya hice… ahora la decisión debes tomarla tu.

- ¡Oh vamos! Eres de gran ayuda, Michael.

- Lo siento, no puedo tomar una decisión por ti. Solo te digo que no es tu momento de partir aun. Solo que tú lo decidas.

- Pero es que no se que decidir. Quiero estar contigo pero no quiero dejar a Caroline y Ally. Aunque no sé si sea bueno que regrese junto a Maestro, Michael. – Su hermano lo miro confundido – no sé si soy un buen hermano para ella…

- ¿Bromeas, Ty? – Tyler bajo la mirada – tu siempre has buscado de hacer feliz a Caroline no importa la circunstancia

- No estoy tan seguro de eso

- Entonces permíteme mostrártelo… - en el medio de la sala apareció un espejo que los reflejaba, pero que cambió para mostrar una escena entre Tyler y Caroline un día después del aniversario de la muerte de Michael y el incidente en la cafetería.

_- ¿Por qué crees que papá no quiere escucharme? – preguntó Caroline mirándose las manos_

_- Papá te quiere – respondió Tyler mirando al suelo_

_- ¿Y? puedes querer a alguien y no querer estar con ellos_

_- Tienes razón – contestó Tyler mirándola con una sonrisa tímida._

_- Mamá adora a la tía Sara. Pero la navidad pasada, no quiso quedarse a solas con ella, diciendo que hubiese sido un "homicidio navideño"- dijo la pequeña para probar su teoría, mientras hacía comillas en el aire. Tyler sonrió._

_- Eso es porque Sara bebe. Tú no bebes ¿no?_

_- Tengo 11 años – dijo Caroline mirándolo como si le hubiera crecido una antena en la cabeza_

_- ¿Quién no querría estar contigo?_

_- Michael solía beber… - introdujo la pequeña a su hermano que hizo una mueca_

_- Porque Michael tenía 21 años. Cuando cumples 21, el beber es algo nuevo y todos lo hacen – Tyler suspiró para luego agregar burlonamente – Tía Sara bebe porque quisiera tener 21_

_- Tú tienes 21_

_- Ok…_

- ¿Ves? Siempre intentas desviar los problemas de Caroline. Aunque no lo hagas de la mejor forma. Y no bebía porque todos lo hacían, sino que era una forma de olvidar los problemas…

- Explícale eso a una chica de 11. Y no estoy tan seguro. Eso no prueba nada – Michael suspiro y el espejo cambió de nuevo al día en que él le había dado el libro favorito de ellos.

_- Caroline, tenemos que ir a cirugía ya mismo – dijo Tyler sacando a su hermana del circulo de chicas que tenía alrededor. Ella lo miro._

_- ¿Qué te hiciste en la cara?_

_- Fue un accidente horrible con la trilladora – respondió el siguiéndole el juego con una sonrisa – Fue horrible_

_- Tan horrible_

_- De lo peor – dijo el sonriendo_

_- Eres tan retardado – accedió Caroline con una sonrisa mientras se detenían junto a la bicicleta de Tyler. El se giro antes de quitarle el candado a la bicicleta y sacó algo de su bolso_

_- Tengo algo que darte. Es mi libro favorito. Michael solía pegarme en la cabeza con él, hasta que lo leí. Se trata de estos dioses y diosas, todos muy celosos y mezquinos, o sea, unos humanos cualquiera. Las ilustraciones son excelentes._

_- Si excelentes. Gracias… - dijo ella cerrando el libro y viendo hacia el grupo de niñas que seguían susurrando cosas a sus espaldas mirándola. Volteo la mirada hacia su hermano - ¿Dónde nos vemos con mamá?_

_- En el Guggenheim – contestó este mientras miraba a las chicas - ¿Qué les pasa a ellas?_

_- Me creen extraña. A veces sueño despierta – admitió ella mirando al suelo mientras caminaba a la par con él._

_- ¿Cuándo dibujas?_

_- Si, otras veces también. Madeimoselle Fleishman tuvo que chasquear los dedos varias veces hoy. Y todas se rieron. Creen que soy una cosa extraña._

_- Madeimoselle Fleishman. ¡Mi hermanita! ¡Una cosa extraña! ¡Dios mío! ¡Santo cielo! Pan francés. – recitó Tyler con un falso acento francés. Caroline rió._

_- ¿Qué le vas a decir a mamá de tu cara?_

_- ¿Qué es un talento nato?_

_- ¿En serio?_

- ¿Ahora si estas convencido? Decidiste olvidar el problema que tuviste con papá antes y distraer a Caroline de la idea de que su maestra y sus compañeras la creen extraña. Aunque con un terrible acento francés debo añadir – Tyler sonrió – Eres el mejor hermano que puede pedir. Y nunca nadie podrá llenar el vacío que tú dejarás en el corazón de ella.

- Tú también eres, fuiste, su hermano

- Oh vamos. El vacio que yo deje no tiene comparación con el que tú dejarás. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tu supiste llenar el vacío que yo deje. Tú eres todo para ella. En todo sentido.

Tyler miró al piso sabiendo que Michael tenía razón y que en su corazón sabía que no quería dejar sola a Caroline. Levantó la mirada y Michael sonrió sabiendo que su hermano había tomado una decisión.

- Michael, sabes que te quiero con toda mi alma. Pero mi lugar está al lado de mi hermana. Al lado de Aidan, y al lado de Ally.

- Sabia que harías lo correcto – Tyler lo miró confundido y él soltó una risita – No es tu momento de morir aun. Por eso te sentiste asfixiado en ese momento. No debías estar allí. No debías morir así.

- ¿Y no era más rápido por los ascensores?

- No en realidad. Los ascensores se incendiaron y cayeron al vacío apenas el avión chocó con la torre.

- ¿Sabes Michael? Caroline me preguntó un día que te diría si pudieras oírme – Michael lo miró intrigado – le dije que si lo sabía. Te quiero, Dios, no sabes cuánto te extraño y… - Michael lo instó a continuar – te perdono…

- Gracias. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de lo que hice. Pero tu lugar es al lado de Caroline. Así que vuelve allá, vive, se feliz que yo estaré viendo y estaré a tu lado siempre. – lo abrazó y luego de soltarlo señaló hacia su derecha – abre esa puerta y estarás donde debes. Te quiero hermano. Y ¿Ty? – Lo llamó cuando ya caminaba hacia la puerta – soporta el dolor. Hazlo por Ally ¿De acuerdo? – Tyler asintió y giró el pomo de la puerta grabando en su memoria la sonrisa sincera de su hermano antes de que la luz lo cegara.

_**© ¸ . · . ¸¸.·'´¯¯`'· ¬¬:[¬¬ °°[¬***¬]° ¬¬:[¬¬ ¸ . · . ¸¸.·'´¯¯`'·©**_

_**(1) La peli es "Una Noche en el Museo" que se desarrolla en el Museo de Historia Natural de New York! Quise aclararlo por las dudas ;)**_

_**Wow, creo que es uno de los caps más largos que he escrito para este fic. Increíble. Bueno, aquí otra vez yo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Me encanta encontrar mi bandeja de correo con un montón de notificaciones. Si aquellos que dejan alertas y favoritos también dejaran reviews seria aun más feliz. En fin, gracias de nuevo, a aquellas que dejan reviews anónimos, yo acostumbro a contestar todos los reviews que me dejan, así que si quieren que les conteste me dejan alguna forma de comunicarme con ustedes. Espero que este cap les guste. Ya nos estamos acercando a lo bueno. Y aquí creo que se contestan muchas dudas que tenían ¿No? Jejeje… Ya saben, cualquier dedazo, falta en ortografía y eso me avisan y la corrijo… jeje…**_

_**Las quiero mucho… besitos!**_

_**Yasi-Alice Cullen**_


	6. Una fecha inolvidable

**¿...Y si…?**

**Disclaimer: bueno, la película de Remember Me no me pertenece y aunque quisiera R-Pattz tampoco, así que solo escribo esto para distraerme del horrible final de la película que me hizo llorar como una boba y traumarme hasta el final.**

_N.A: Va dedicado a mi amiga Say que vio la película conmigo y me soporto durante mi trauma… al igual que a mi otra Rose que lee todo lo que le digo que escribo… xD. A mis sis Janet, Wendy y Angie a quienes extraño mucho. A todas aquellas que vieron la peli y pensaron que era injusto el final, a todas aquellas que me apoyan y leen mis desvaríos mentales y en especial a todas aquellas personas que perdieron su vida o a un familiar, amigo o conocido durante los fatídicos ataques del 11 de Septiembre de 2001. _

**Capítulo 6: Una fecha inolvidable.**

Caroline se removió incomoda en sus sábanas mientras el sol entraba tímido por su ventana. Miró el reloj de su velador que indicaba que eran las 7:30, tenía que levantarse si quería llegar a tiempo al colegio. Pero no quería hacerlo. Ese era el día que menos había querido que llegara, pero llegó: _su cumpleaños._ El solo hecho de saber que el despertar de ese día había sido diferente a todos los anteriores la hacía sentirse mal. Tyler no había ido a despertarla con una gran taza de cereal de chocolate y leche sabor a fresa. Tyler no había gritado "Feliz Cumpleaños" a las 7:15 de la mañana. Tyler no iría a buscarla a la salida del colegio con un enorme oso de peluche ni la llevaría de paseo por toda la ciudad. Porque Tyler ya no estaba y no estaría nunca más. Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que la puerta de su habitación se abría dándoles paso a sus padres que la miraban con una sonrisa de consideración mientras sostenían una bandeja con su desayuno.

- Feliz Cumpleaños – dijeron ambos al unísono, sin obtener respuesta de la pequeña que miraba extraño el tazón de cereal que tenía enfrente. Diane y Charles se miraron y luego Diane habló.

- Bueno, come tu desayuno rápido antes de que se te haga tarde…

- Mamá… ¿Podría faltar al colegio hoy? No... No sé… No sé si…

- Tranquila cielo… no hablamos del colegio. Ally y Aidan me han dicho que pasan por ti en media hora. Ya hablamos al colegio para decir que no irías hoy xq te sentías un poquito mal.

- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Mintieron para que no fuera hoy al colegio?

- No mentimos. Solo dijimos la verdad. Que te sentías mal e indispuesta y no irías hoy. Eso no es una mentira – Caroline miró a su padre y el sonrió tímidamente antes de continuar – Perdiste a tu hermano, Care. Sabemos que eso te tiene mal, especialmente hoy. Y estás en todo tu derecho, así que ese es nuestro obsequio, bueno parte de nuestro obsequio…

Caroline abrazó a su padre y su madre con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, come antes de que lleguen a buscarte. Aidan parece muy entusiasmado por salir hoy contigo.

- Mamá, Aidan nació sin cerebro. Siempre anda entusiasmado para todo menos para estudiar.

Charles y Diane rieron mientras el primero sacaba un marco de fotos pequeño de su chaqueta dándosela a Caroline.

- Hija, esto también es parte de nuestro regalo. – una foto de Michael y Tyler adornaba el elaborado marco – fue tomada en el ultimo cumpleaños tuyo que estuvimos todos juntos. Pensé que te gustaría tenerla.

- Muchas gracias, papá. Me encanta.

- El resto de tu regalo te lo daremos cuando regreses. Ahora te dejaremos comer tranquila.

Los dos se levantaron de la cama y cada uno le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña. Una vez salieron, ella volvió a mirar la foto de sus hermanos. Ambos sonrientes, ambos felices. Ambos vivos. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla mientras veía detenidamente a Tyler en la foto.

- Feliz cumpleaños a mi – dijo ella secándose las lagrimas – bueno, soy oficialmente una chica de 12 años y ninguno de ustedes está aquí para verlo – la pequeña no dejaba de acariciar la foto – Pensé que siempre estarías a mi lado, Tyler. Pero te fuiste. Sin decir ni adiós. Y eso que lo prometiste. Pero no te culpo de nada, sé que no fue tu intensión. Michael, perdón pero casi no tengo recuerdos de ti. Tyler me hablaba mucho de cómo eras y así, pero es todo lo que tengo. Igual así te quiero. Pero quisiera que estuvieran conmigo hoy.

Caroline secó sus ojos y comió rápidamente el cereal al escuchar unos toques tímidos en la puerta. Puso la foto de sus hermanos en el velador antes de decir "adelante" y que los rizos rubios de Ally se colaran en la puerta

- Hola Caroline. Feliz cumpleaños… ¿Estás lista?

- Hola Ally. Casi estoy… ¿Dónde está Aidan?

- Abajo con tus padres, vístete rápido que tenemos poco tiempo.

La rubia ayudó a la pequeña a vestirse mientras comía el cereal. Al tiempo que Caroline terminaba de colocarse los zapatos, Aidan entró ruidosamente a la habitación tomando por sorpresa a la pequeña y poniéndola sobre su hombro mientras giraba.

- ¡Pequeña saltamontes! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – dijo él mientras la dejaba en la cama. Caroline soltó una risita antes de contestarle.

- Gracias, aunque no es muy feliz, pero gracias por entrar tan originalmente a mi habitación.

- Oh, vamos. Nosotros haremos que esa idea sobre este día que tienes cambie, ya verás. Ahora vamos, que estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

Caroline terminó de arreglarse y salió justo por detrás de los chicos que iban diciéndole que harían.

- Primero, llevaremos flores a las lapidas de tus hermanos, después iremos a comer a la cafetería preferida de Tyler y después comenzaremos nuestro recorrido por todos los museos de la ciudad – comenzó a explicarle Aidan mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida.

- Si, empezaremos en el Museo de la Inmigración de Ellis Island, luego pasaremos por el Museo Metropolitano de Arte (1) y el Museo de Arte Moderno, para luego ir al Museo Americano de Historia Natural – Caroline miró a Ally sorprendida y la rubia sonrió – Si, Tyler nos explicó lo que harían hoy. Y queremos que tu día sea justo como lo ibas a pasar con tu hermano. Así que para cerrar el día, iremos a comer helados a Central Park hasta que nos duela la panza de tanto azúcar. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Si, esto… pero antes de que me lleven de vuelta a casa ¿podríamos pasar por la "Zona Cero" (2)? – preguntó Caroline en un susurro

- Y ¿para qué quieres ir allá? – contraatacó Aidan mirándola.

- Es que… quiero ver…

- ¿Si? – incitaron los otros dos ansiosos

- Quiero ver donde están los restos de mi hermano

- Pero ya vamos a ir al cementerio… - dijo Aidan tratando de hacer que cambiara de opinión.

- Aidan, no soy tonta. Sé que en el cementerio solo colocaron una lapida conmemorativa porque no encontraron el cuerpo de mi hermano. Al menos, hasta ahora no lo han hecho y _quiero_ ir allá.

- Si es lo que quieres hacer, iremos. Lo prometo – dijo Ally antes de que Aidan pudiera responder. Caroline sonrió – De acuerdo. Pero vamos a donde tenemos que ir. No perdamos más tiempo.

Mientras ellos se dirigían al cementerio, Charles y Diane estaban charlando en casa de esta sobre lo que harían cuando su hija regresara a casa.

- ¿Creen que sea conveniente comprar un pastel? – preguntó Les desde la cocina a los otros 2 que estaban en la sala.

- Creo que deberíamos, pero no estoy segura de que sea lo que ella quiere ahora – contesto Diane mirando a Charles que asintió – espero que Ally y Aidan logren hacerla sonreír un poco hoy.

- Yo también lo espero – dijo Charles un poco distraído. En eso, sonó su teléfono celular. Muy pocas personas conocían su número de celular así que atendió rápidamente - ¿Bueno?... – un silencio prosiguió a esa palabra mientras Diane veía como Charles se ponía muy pálido antes de pronunciar el nombre que logro hacerle entender la reacción del hombre - ¿Janine?

_**© ¸ . · . ¸¸.·'´¯¯`'· ¬¬:[¬¬ °°[¬***¬]° ¬¬:[¬¬ ¸ . · . ¸¸.·'´¯¯`'·©**_

_**(1) El Museo Metropolitano de Arte es también comúnmente llamado "MET", es el museo al que Caroline y Ally hacen referencia en la peli.**_

_**(2) Zona Cero es la forma en que los habitantes de New York conocen el lugar donde solían estar las torres gemelas y el complejo empresarial del World Trade Center. ;)**_

_**Creí que eran necesarias esas aclaratorias… sorry si no era así… :P**_

_**Bueno, aquí estoy yo de nuevo, se que tal vez tarde horrores y lo siento pero la universidad no me deja ni respirar a veces, ya no tengo vida social, pero aun me acuerdo de fanfic! Jeje… en fin, espero que les guste, en realidad el final de este cap me encanto, se que tal vez a ustedes no xq las deje como "WTF?" pero no pude evitarlo… xD Gracias a todos y todas que se pasan por aquí, por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Me hacen muy feliz, aunque últimamente sean muy pocos reviews… Ya saben, cualquier dedazo, falta en ortografía y eso me disculpo oficialmente… lol!… jeje…**_

_**Las quiero mucho… besitos!**_

_**Yasi-Alice Cullen**_


	7. El descubrimiento de una sonrisa

**¿...Y si…?**

**Disclaimer: bueno, la película de Remember Me no me pertenece y aunque quisiera R-Pattz tampoco, así que solo escribo esto para distraerme del horrible final de la película que me hizo llorar como una boba y traumarme hasta el final.**

_N.A: Va dedicado a mi amiga Say que vio la película conmigo y me soporto durante mi trauma… al igual que a mi otra Rose que lee todo lo que le digo que escribo… xD. A mis sis Janet, Wendy y Angie a quienes extraño mucho. A todas aquellas que vieron la peli y pensaron que era injusto el final, a todas aquellas que me apoyan y leen mis desvaríos mentales y en especial a todas aquellas personas que perdieron su vida o a un familiar, amigo o conocido durante los fatídicos ataques del 11 de Septiembre de 2001. _

**Capítulo 7: El descubrimiento de una sonrisa.**

Dolor. Eso era todo lo que sus sentidos percibían. Sin embargo, se sentía diferente a la última vez que había despertado: Nada le impedía respirar, aunque igual sentía que su brazo izquierdo y sus piernas pesaban una tonelada porque no creía ser capaz de moverlas. Pero se sentía diferente, se sentía mejor. Abrió los ojos lentamente permitiéndose adaptarse lentamente a la luz que irradiaba la estancia. ¿Luz? Si donde había quedado sepultado bajo la torre Norte del World Trade Center no había luz. Eso era lo último que recordaba, por lo menos lo último que sabía que era real. No estaba seguro si la "charla" con Michael era real o no. Una vez abrió los ojos por completo, pudo percibir un poco lo que estaba a su alrededor: una estancia increíblemente blanca con olor sin lugar a dudas a desinfectante de hospital. Alguien apretó cariñosamente su mano derecha, lo que hizo que él girarse con dolor. No obstante, no esperaba ver esa cara en particular a su lado.

- ¿Cómo estás, Tyler? Al fin despertaste… ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿Papá? – su voz salió ronca. Tenía mucho rato sin usarla.

- Si ¿Te sientes mal? Mira que puedo ir a buscar a una enfermera si…

- No, no… estoy bien… eso creo… - contestó sabiendo que su padre estaba realmente preocupado por él. De pronto, su mente le envió varios flashbacks de lo ocurrido en las torres - ¡Janine! ¡¿Dónde está, Janine?

- Tranquilo… Janine está bien… y según lo que me ha contado, es gracias a ti. Solo fue a tomarse algo a la cafetería del hospital con tu madre y Les. Tiene algunos huesos rotos pero según lo que me contaron los paramédicos no perdió el conocimiento hasta que supo que tú estabas en buenas manos. Despertó esta madrugada y apenas pudo se comunicó conmigo para avisarme. Le diste un buen susto. A todos en realidad…

- Me alegra que esté bien… Papá ¿Por qué no puedo mover las piernas?

- Oh, eso es porque aun estas muy sedado para que no sea tan fuerte el dolor. Te llevaste un buen golpe…

- Entiendo… ¿Cuántos días estuve fuera de combate? – Charles rió al escuchar a su hijo y su hablar particular.

- Unos 6 días mas o menos, incluido antes de que te rescataran de la torre, claro…

Tyler hizo los cálculos y abrió los ojos en señal de alarma ¡Era el cumpleaños de su hermana!

- ¡Caroline!

- Tranquilo. Caroline está bien. Salió desde muy temprano con Ally y Aidan ¿Recuerdas quienes son, no?

- Claro, Ally es mi novia y Aidan es el desastre ambulante con el que vivo ¿Qué hace Caroline con ellos? – dijo Tyler con un bostezo involuntario al final.

- Ellos planearon el día para que ella lo pasara bien. Al fin y al cabo es su cumpleaños y ella merece pasar su día de una manera especial.

- Yo… quiero verla… - los sedantes estaban haciendo efecto nuevamente y lo estaban haciendo bostezar sin control. Casi volvía a la inconsciencia.

- Estás agotado, Tyler. No te resistas… debes descansar, no has pasado por algo muy sencillo.

- Pero… ¿Caroline?

- No pienses en nada ahora. Solo duerme y descansa. Ya resolveremos lo de Caroline luego…

Y sin poder escuchar nada más, se sucumbió una vez más en la inconsciencia, pero esta vez era una más tranquila, pacífica y sin dolor.

_**© ¸ . · . ¸¸.·'´¯¯`'· ¬¬:[¬¬ °°[¬***¬]° ¬¬:[¬¬ ¸ . · . ¸¸.·'´¯¯`'·©**_

Caroline estaba disfrutando de un gran helado mientras descansaba en una banca de Central Park, la fresca brisa de la tarde removía sus cabellos y la hacía sonreír. Ally volvió con ella dejando a Aidan en el puesto de helados. Se sentó a su lado y la miró sonriendo tímidamente.

- ¿Disfrutaste tu día, Caroline?

- Definitivamente. Gracias…

- No fue nada… sabemos que no podemos borrar el dolor de tu corazón pero por lo menos podemos hacerte sonreír un rato y con eso me conformo por ahora…

- Si, lo sé. Hubiera querido que _él_ estuviese aquí con nosotros también pero sé que no debo exigir. La pasé muy bien de todas formas…

- Y eso es lo importante, pequeña saltamontes… - inquirió Aidan apareciendo tras ellas con una sonrisa. Las chicas dieron un saltito y la más pequeña soltó una risita. – ¿De qué te ríes, saltamontes?

- Tienes un bigote de helado de chocolate…

- ¡Oye! No te rías de mi desgracia – Caroline rió mas fuerte mientras él se quitaba el helado de la cara – Ahora, necesito que me acompañen a un lugar. Quiero hacer algo importante antes de que acabe el día.

Ambas se pusieron de pie y lo siguieron, pero se miraron con confusión hasta que la rubia habló rompiendo el silencio.

- Eh ¿Aidan? ¿A dónde vamos? Nuestro plan terminaba aquí en Central Park

- Nuestro plan sí, mi plan no… es que quiero hacer dos cosas más antes de que acabe el día…

- Aidan… aun no son ni las 5… - dijo Caroline mirándolo raro y el chico sonrió.

- Lo sé, pero ya basta de charla… Vamos…

Caminaron por unas cuantas calles mas mientras ellas veían raro al mejor amigo de Tyler. Creían que definitivamente había perdido la cabeza. Pero no hicieron ningún comentario ya que ambas sentían curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba todo eso. Pero se quedaron sorprendidas cuando el chico paró frente a una joyería. Modesta pero joyería al fin. Ally enarcó una ceja cuando miró que Aidan abría la puerta para ellas.

- Aidan… ¿Qué demonios hacemos en una joyería?

- Mmm, es una sorpresa… no podía decirte nada porque en cierto modo también es una sorpresa para ti. Ahora ¿entran?

Las dos chicas se miraron pero decidieron entrar para averiguar qué era lo que Aidan se traía entre manos. Una vez dentro, Aidan habló rápidamente con una chica que estaba arreglando una vidriera, la chica asintió y se retiró al depósito para luego de unos minutos regresar con dos bolsas pequeñas con el nombre de la joyería hermosamente grabado a un lado. Aidan sacó su tarjeta de crédito, que raramente usaba en otra cosa que no fuera alcohol y canceló para luego girarse hacia ellas nuevamente.

- Se que nunca lo di a demostrar, pero Tyler era muy importante en mi vida, así como se que lo era en la de ustedes. Tyler fue mi amigo, mi confidente, mi mano derecha, mi compañero, mi hermano. Y sé también que por mucho que yo desee que nada hubiera pasado no voy a cambiar nada, así que decidí que debía rendirle tributo a su vida, más que a su muerte. Por eso estamos aquí – las chicas a ese punto tenían los ojos cristalinos mientras aceptaban las bolsas de regalo que él les daba – Este es mi regalo para ustedes, quiero que cada vez que lo vean se acuerden de los lindos momentos que pasaron con Tyler, y olviden todo lo malo que ha sucedido y todo lo horrible que paso. Y también que recuerden de lo mucho que yo las quiero a ambas aunque no lo diga muy a menudo.

Las chicas sacaron sus cajitas al mismo tiempo para descubrir un hermoso dije de plata con el nombre de Tyler, mientras que a un lado de la caja tenían unos dijes más pequeños: una guitarra, una bicicleta, un edificio, las letras "NYU" y lo más importante los números "9-11". La única diferencia era que el de Ally era un brazalete mientras que el de Caroline era un collar.

- Es muy lindo, Aidan, gracias… - inquirió la pequeña abrazándolo fuerte mientras que Ally solo dijo "gracias" en un susurro mientras se colocaba el brazalete.

- Ya dije que no es nada, ahora iremos a otro lugar donde… - el teléfono de Aidan comenzó a sonar interrumpiéndolo - ¿Bueno? Hola Les… si… estoy con ellas ahora… si sé cómo llegar allí… ¿15 minutos?... de acuerdo pero ¿Pasó algo?... ok, nos vemos allá – cerró su teléfono para luego mirar a Ally directamente – Tenemos que irnos. Vamos a buscar un taxi, Diane y Charles nos necesitan enseguida.

- ¿Pero… que sucede? ¿No íbamos a ir a otro lado? – preguntó Caroline sorprendida

- Eso puede esperar. De todas formas lo hare… pero tus padres nos quieren enseguida, aunque en realidad no se para que, Les no me explicó nada… solo me dijo que Diane y Charles nos quieren en 15 minutos en el Bellevue Hospital Center.

- ¿En el hospital? ¿Les pasó algo a mis papás?

- No, pequeña saltamontes… ellos están bien, pero igual tenemos que irnos…

Aidan logró detener un taxi y luego de que ellas ingresaran, le dio la dirección al chofer y avanzaron rápidamente por las avenidas poco transitadas de la ciudad hasta que llegaron a su destino. Ally decidió que ella pagaba el viaje y todos corrieron al interior del hospital tratando de reconocer alguna cara familiar entre la multitud de personas que se encontraban en la recepción. Allí encontraron la cara de Diane entre la multitud y se acercaron a ella.

- Diane… aquí estamos, vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Ally rápidamente, ya que ninguno de ellos entendía realmente que había sucedido.

- No pasa nada malo… de verdad. Tu, Caroline, ven conmigo, ustedes dos – mirando a Ally y Aidan – sígannos pero tendrán que esperar un poco más, igual les explicare que pasa mientras Caroline entra – concluyó Diane con una sonrisa sincera mientras le mostraba a Caroline la puerta de una habitación. La pequeña la miró un poco recelosa – no pasa nada, cielo. Adentro te espera tu padre. No tienes que tener miedo. ¿Ok?

Caroline asintió con timidez y se acercó a la puerta. Antes de abrirla, miró hacia atrás y pudo ver como su madre, Ally y Aidan se sentaban en una pequeña sala de espera donde Diane comenzó a hablarles. Abrió rápido la puerta que la separaba de su padre. Lo vio sentado en una esquina de la habitación lo que la hizo suspirar de tranquilidad, sin embargo en la cama había alguien, así que decidió acercarse a su padre.

- Caroline. Ven, que bueno que llegaste… hay una sorpresa para ti – anunció Charles tomándola en brazos y alzándola para que pudiera ver a la persona que estaba en la cama.

Caroline definitivamente no esperaba conseguirse con esa cara tan familiar para ella allí. Y ciertamente estaba muy sorprendida. Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su cara mientras sus ojos escaneaban rápidamente el cuerpo de esta persona que ahora le sonreía tiernamente sin haber abierto aun los ojos.

- Feliz Cumpleaños, Maestro.

Y Caroline descubrió que, aun allí, en un hospital, era posible que su sonrisa se volviera aun más amplia. Tanto que le dolía la cara de tanto sonreír. Pero no dejaría de hacerlo, porque en ese momento, hasta su corazón descubrió como sonreír de nuevo…

_**© ¸ . · . ¸¸.·'´¯¯`'· ¬¬:[¬¬ °°[¬***¬]° ¬¬:[¬¬ ¸ . · . ¸¸.·'´¯¯`'·©**_

_**N/A: Ok, aquí un cap… ya casi se acaba… nada más que decir, solo disculpas por el retraso (si es que hay alguien leyendo esto todavía) y nos vemos en el próximo… Ah! Y recuerden darle al globito de aquí abajo para que me digan si queda algún lector todavía.**_

_**Yasi-Alice Cullen!**_


	8. AN

**ACTUALIZACION! PROXIMA SEMANA!**

**UPDATE! Chics necesito un favor... Estan haciendo una competencia para ganarse un libro de la saga de Cazadores de Sombras de Cassandra Clare y estoy participando, de verdad me encantaria que pudieran ayudarme...**

**Solo tienen que votar por la cabecera numero 8! Es la que hice... la votacion esta a la derecha de la pagina...**

**Solo les llevara 1 minutito y yo seria una escritora muuuuy feliz...**

**http : / ciudades mecanicas . blogspot . com / 2012 / 01 / finalistas - del - concurso - para - la . html (Sin los espacios) ^^**

**Bueh, eso era todo... la proxima semana estare por aqui con actualizaciones...**


End file.
